


What’s in a Name?

by Zorak23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I’m bored, Names, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The seventh in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for shjj7103, as a gift for BlessedIniquityPrompt: Harry/Cho: Naming a baby
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	What’s in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shjj7103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shjj7103/gifts), [Blessed_Iniquity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_Iniquity/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

  
“No. Absolutely not. I refuse.”

“Cho…”

“I will leave you and take the kids if you do this.”

“Cho!”

“I’m serious, Harry. You’ll never see any of us ever again.”

“I just thought that it would be a good way to honour—”

“You’d _best_ be joking! Honour those two horrible people?”

_“Cho!”_

“Harry. Professor Snape was an absolute arsehole. To _everyone._ I know he ‘technically’ saved the world, but he was a total wanker. And don’t get me started on the former headmaster! The man was willing to let you _die_ to end the war!”

“But I _didn’t,_ love, so that’s why I think—”

“Honestly, Harry. ‘Remus Rubeus’ is a much better name than ‘Albus Severus’. At least Professor Lupin and Hagrid both _cared_ about you!”

“...that’s true, actually…”

“No. It’s still a ridiculous name, and we shan’t be using it. When you’re able to push a child out of your body, you can name them whatever you wish. Until then, _I’m_ deciding.”

Harry sighed, and took his wife’s hand in his own. “Yes, dear.”


End file.
